


Hide Away

by sunbeamsandmoonrays



Series: Alayne AU - Drabblefest 2020 [6]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Ficlet, Jon and Alayne are both thirsty lol, Jon and Sansa both have a bit of amnesia, Memory Loss, Sansa believes she's Alayne, but they're beginning to remember!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:02:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24170263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunbeamsandmoonrays/pseuds/sunbeamsandmoonrays
Summary: Not even a king for a full day, and he already longed to shirk his responsibilities and remain hidden away with Alayne in his chambers.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Alayne Stone, Jon Snow/Sansa Stark
Series: Alayne AU - Drabblefest 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1739740
Comments: 12
Kudos: 77
Collections: Jon x Sansa Drabble





	Hide Away

**Author's Note:**

> Here's part 6 of my Alayne series. It's over the word limit for the drabble festival, but I don't think you guys will complain too much. ;-)

He caught up to her in a deserted corridor. Impatient for her, he had her backed up against a wall, trailing kisses down her neck, tasting her skin. “Jon…wait,” she mumbled halfheartedly between kisses. “Not here.”

“My chambers?” he groaned, rocking into her.

When Alayne did not answer, he stopped his ministrations and lifted his head to look at her. For the briefest of moments, he thought he saw hesitation in her eyes, but it was gone in the next, and he had all but forgotten it as she whispered her “yes” against his lips.

It did not take long to reach his chambers. Once inside, their movements were desperate, hurried. Clothing was most definitely ripped in places in their haste to remove them. The only time they slowed was when Alayne extracted herself from his embrace and carefully removed the crown atop his head. Jon felt an unknown emotion rise in his chest watching her place it on a side table delicately. When she returned to him, he wasted no time and carried her to bed.

After, as they laid tangled up together, Jon’s mind was blissfully clear for the first time in weeks. Not even a king for a full day, and he already longed to shirk his responsibilities and remain hidden away with Alayne in his chambers.

He was almost soothed to sleep by Alayne’s fingers tracing a nonsensical pattern over his heart, but hearing her sigh gave him pause.

“What’s wrong?” he asked quietly.

She paused the movements of her fingers briefly before resuming. “I shouldn’t have come here tonight.”

He gave an incredulous laugh. “What do you mean?”

She stilled her motions then, her hand forming a fist on his chest. She craned her head to look up at him, and he saw she wore a frown. “It’s your _coronation_ , Jon. You should be celebrating with your people, not with –“

Jon tried to smooth her brow with a stroke of his thumb, but it stubbornly remained furrowed. “It was _my choice_ to leave the feast. You didn’t force me, Alayne.”

“But I will.” With a huff, Alayne sat up and wrapped the furs securely around her chest. Facing away from him, she said, “When the time comes, I don’t want you to have to choose between your kingdom and me.”

He sat up as well. “Alayne, it won’t come –“

Her brown hair whirled around her as she turned to face him. “It did for your brother Robb, didn’t it?” Jon recoiled, and Alayne’s eyes widened before she turned away again. “I’m sorry. I overstepped.”

Jon sighed. “No. You’re right. I can’t make his mistakes. I _won’t_.” Desperate to change the subject, desperate to hide away again, he brushed Alayne’s long dark hair aside and gave her shoulder a kiss. “Are you trying to be rid of me?” he asked, his tone teasing.

The look she gave him was fond yet exasperated. She knew exactly what he was doing. “No.”

“ _You_ stole _me_ , remember?” He leaned forward and kissed her on the nose. The smile she gave him was small, but it was a smile all the same.

“I remember.”

“As long as you’ll have me, I’ll be yours.” He froze slightly, wincing inwardly. He said too much, revealed too much.

Alayne must not have noticed, for she swung a leg over his hips and settled on his lap. “May I have you now?” she asked, grinning. Jon’s answer was a kiss on her lips and a roll of his hips under hers.


End file.
